


Is Love Worth It?

by lazybookworm



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, F/M, I'm Bad At Tagging, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, Implied/Referenced Torture, Loss of Trust, Multi, Unhealthy Coping Mechanisms
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-22
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-27 17:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30126006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazybookworm/pseuds/lazybookworm
Summary: Sworde is not good with emotions, but when she gets taken, it forces her to come to terms with her feelings. Sworde is struggling with the aftermath of being tortured and replaced. She struggles to come to terms with being loved.
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Barbatos (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Beelzebub (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Belphegor (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Diavolo (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Mammon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Satan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Words in Italics are the thoughts of the main character.

I am not a fan of parties. Despite Satan's and Levi's perceived disdain, they were able to assimilate themselves into the club. I tried to convince Lucifer into letting me stay behind, but he wouldn't take no for an answer. He managed to convince me that I would have a good time because we were all going together. 

We got here an hour and a half ago, and I'm by myself. It's hard to ignore the pang of hurt I felt. I look around, and I can't see any familiar faces. I let out a sigh and decided to send a message to the group chat; I let them know that I was heading home. I got up from the table and headed towards the door. I made it to the House of Lamentation safely. I went to my room and got ready for sleep. I checked the time and noticed that it was only 11. I checked to see if they responded to my message. Unsurprisingly, there was no response. 

The house felt eerily quiet; there was a looming sense of danger that I couldn't place. Devildom is full of danger; ignoring my guts would be foolish. I could hear noises echoing throughout the empty house. I didn't have much to protect myself, but I do have a spell that would come in handy. However, it's a powerful spell. I'm not sure if I could effectively pull it off. I could hear the noises getting closer; they're taunting me. They're letting me know that I have no way out. I have no other choice but to perform the spell. Hopefully, the brothers will realize that something is wrong. With the last prayers leaving my mouth, the door to my room burst open. I stare at the demon, unmoving, waiting for their next move. Within seconds I was surrounded, and then everything went dark. 

" **Something isn't right. Sworde, you need to wake up. NOW!"** Barbatos' scream timed with the cold water waking me up. _What the hell? Does Barbatos know? Are they coming to rescue me?_ I let out a gasp and tried to escape, but I had no advantage. One of the demons is holding a camera _._ He scans me with the camera. Without thinking, I try kicking him in the guts, but he dodges the hit. The demon with the camera backhands me; I could feel the blood pooling in my mouth. I smile and spit out the blood.

"Is that the best you can do?" I taunt. The demon that was looking through the torture instruments starts laughing. 

The demon with the camera snarls, "why are you laughing?"

"You can't even hurt the human; that's pathetic. Leave the torturing to me." The demon with the camera growls, and he transforms into his demon form. I look at him, unamused. The other demon notices my lack of fear, "if you want to scare a human, you have to strip them of their humanity. Make them see the worst in themselves. That is the most effective way to break someone." The demon looks at me for a couple of seconds, almost like he was scanning me. He puts his hand on his chin, similar to Barbatos, and looks off to the distance like he was thinking. 

He turns around and rummages through the instruments on the table. After a couple of minutes of indecision, he picks up an unusual-looking blade. "Let the fun begin." He looks at me, and without warning, stabs me. The demon looks at me as if he's waiting for something to happen. Before I could say something, the blade starts to expand. I momentarily panic, "don't worry, I won't let you die." The demon smiles at the fact that I could feel the blade latch onto my insides. The cameraman lets out a squeal of delight and grabs salt to press into my wound. I let out a scream, and in the process, pulled on the chains. I let out another scream. The chains felt like they momentarily replaced my bloodstream with lava. 

"It's been too long. I've forgotten how this feels." The cameraman exclaims. I could feel blood dripping down my side and arms, "what did you do to the chains?" 

"Nothing. The chains are magical. The chains are made specifically for torture. You see, when you yank on them, you activate it." The demon explains. They barely started, and it already feels like the torture has been going on for hours. I try reaching out to the brothers through the pact marks, but nothing seems to happen. 

I wait and wait, but help never arrives. I'm unsure of the time; I think it's been half a day since I've been here. I can't remember how long ago it was when they let me take a break. I could feel the effects of screaming for too long start to take effect. As time ticked by, I could feel the hope I had of being rescued diminish. My parent's voices fill my head: _You think they actually cared about you? They are happy that you're gone! Nobody will ever care about you! Nobody likes you; they hate you!!!_ I tried ignoring their voices, but it seems like it's true. They haven't realized that I'm gone, or they don't care. Lucifer did mention that he's only worried about me because of Diavolo. I don't know why I thought we were friends. I couldn't help but smile at my situation. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first fanfic. So please tell me any constructive criticism. Let me know if you like it.


	2. No worries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The brothers realize that Sworde is no longer at the club with them. They start to feel guilty for leaving her alone and go home to apologize. When they entered the house, something about it makes them feel uneasy.

"Oi Lucifer, where's Sworde?" Mammon shouted over the loud music. Lucifer, Diavolo, and Barbatos looked at him in confusion. 

"What do you mean?" Lucifer questioned. He folded his arms over his chest, "weren't you with her?" 

"No, I left as soon as you did. I went to the VIP section, I couldn't find her, and no one knows where she is. I thought maybe you would know." Mammon explained. Lucifer went on his D.D.D, "she said that she was going home." 

"How long ago did she send it?" Asmo asked.

"Three hours ago." Lucifer let out a sigh.

"We should head back. We left Sworde all alone; no wonder she decided to go back to the House of Lamentation." Diavolo uttered. The group decided to head back: Diavolo and Barbatos went back to the Demon Lord's Castle, Simeon, Luke, and Solomon went back to Purgatory Hall, and the brothers went back to the House of Lamentation. The brothers entered the house and felt an uneasiness wash over them. "Is it me, or does the house feel creepier than usual?" Asmo trembled. The others agreed. 

"We should go look for Sworde and apologize." Satan stated, "after all, Sworde might be angry at us for leaving her alone, considering that she doesn't like parties."

"She's most likely in her room," Beel added. 

The brothers all went to her room, and with each step, the uneasiness grew. They knocked on her bedroom door, but there was no answer. "I know you're not sleeping. Please open the door." Mammon begged. There was still no answer. Mammon knocked a little harder the second time. The force caused the door to open; the lights were off. The brothers became concerned; Asmo pushed the door open further, "Sworde? Is everything alright?" 

They let out a collective sigh out of relief when they noticed a sigh of relief. Mammon turned on the lights; Sworde let out a sleepy groan, "turn off the lights." Before the brothers could say another word, she fell back asleep. "We'll talk more in the morning," Lucifer stated. The brothers all went their separate ways. 

In the morning, they anxiously waited for Sworde to enter the dining hall. When the door opened, they panicked a bit. They've never seen her get angry; she's always been collected, in control of her emotions. The tension eased when they saw her enter with a happy smile. "Sworde, we're sorry for leaving you alone in the club. Even though you don't like clubs, I still forced you to go. We shouldn't have left you alone." Lucifer apologized. 

"Don't worry about it. I'm an adult; I can handle being alone." She sat down and started to eat. The brothers felt relieved and started to eat as well. 

The female demon sits down at the table; she starts to eat breakfast. She internally laughs at the fact that the brothers are oblivious to her true identity. They talk to her as if she's the real one. Before the day fully starts, she goes to Sworde's room; to quickly tell her partners that she hasn't raised any suspicion. She can't hide the thrill of excitement when she gets a picture of the real Sworde, bleeding. 

As the day went by, they couldn't help but question the sudden change in her behavior. The others also notice the changes. They were confused, but they enjoyed how happy she seemed. Nobody mind that she was more flirtatious or open, but they were curious about what changed her personality. In fact, they reveled in it; they enjoyed the attention they got from her. Despite this, they were still curious as to what changed. Belphegor decided to confront her about her sudden personality change, "Sworde, we were wondering why you changed so suddenly?" 

"Oh, I'm sorry. Do you guys not like it?" She shrugged. She became uncertain, which caused Belphegor to feel bad for making her feel insecure. "No! That's not it! We like the new you; we were just wondering what caused you to be so expressive? You weren't like that last night." 

She looked shy and shifted in place, "I told this girl in one of my classes about some boys that I like. I told her that I'm unsure about how I can get their attention. She gave some tips on how to flirt and dress sexy. Yesterday, I saw her at the club, and she asked me if I told them how I feel yet, and I told her no. She told me that I should shoot my shot before it's too late. While mulling over my decision, I fell asleep. I woke up and decided that the worst that can happen is I get rejected and a broken heart." Belphegor smiles in apology for making Sworde worry. 

"Thank goodness for that demon. Am I one of the people you have a crush on?" Belphegor boasted. She giggles and shrugs, "kiss me and find out." Belphegor smiles and pulls her in. When they both pull away, she smiles dreamily, "what do you think?" 

"I think I need a couple of more kisses to figure out the answer." Belphegor taunts. She giggles as he pulls her in again. 

The brothers realize that this Sworde is different from the one they saw last night. They aren't complaining because they love how she's more talkative. In honesty, they enjoy this Sworde a lot more. They love how open she is, how flirtatious she is. They love the old Sworde, but they love this version as well. They might even love the new one more. 


	3. Broken

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sworde never had the best childhood. She's been through a lot, which makes it hard for her to break. Seeing the people that she thought she could count on sleep with an imposter really broke her. She believes that it's better to be cold-hearted.

After three hours of almost nonstop torture, I'm honestly surprised that I haven't severely damaged my vocal cords. The demons laugh and taunt me. My arms feel sore from being held up for hours. A phone chime interrupts, the cameraman laughs. 

"What's so funny?" The torturer asks.

The cameraman responds, "she says they have no idea that she isn't the real Sworde. Do you hear that? They can't tell that she's the fake one. That must be so embarrassing. You spend all this time with them, and they can't even tell that something is wrong with you." The two demons laugh hysterically as if they just heard the funniest joke. "Do you think that they'll be able to tell that something's wrong if we slice away her pact marks?" 

"I dunno, it's worth a try." The torturer shrugs. The pain is unbearable; I struggle to stay awake. The demons start to notice my fading strength, "how long do you think it will take for her to break?"

I interrupted the cameraman before he could speak, "I won't break. Give it your best shot." The two demons guffawed. "She's got some fire. No wonder the brothers kept her around for so long." The demons resumed their position and started torturing me again. 

A month has passed, or at least that's what they tell me; I've lost my sense of time. I can no longer feel the whip lashes on my body. They heal me enough to ensure that my wounds aren't fatal. 

When they are gone, they leave a mirror in the center of the room. At first, I didn't understand until they explained the purpose. I didn't believe them until I saw it with my own two eyes. They were making me watch the imposter interact and take over my place in the house. I ignored the hurt I felt and hid my emotions before the demons could see, "doesn't that bother you? They can't tell that she isn't you." The demons tried to get a rise out of me. They examined my face, void of any emotions, "I guess you don't care for them, but why do you try protecting them?" 

"Just because they don't care for me doesn't mean that I'm going to betray them to a bunch of lowly demons." They looked at me with anger. I smiled at how insecure they became in regards to their status. The cameraman plunged a knife into my shoulder; I let out a shaky breath and stared at them. "Lowly? We kidnapped you in the House of Lamentation. Tell me what lowly demons are capable of that?" Instead of answering, I laugh at him. I honestly didn't care if I was going to live or die. 

Despite my stoic appearance, I couldn't stop my heart from breaking when I saw how close she got to the brothers. I ignored the loving stares she received. I tried writing them off, but that became harder when she slept with Mammon. There was no point in comforting myself; I knew that no matter what I told myself, there's no denying the fact that they slept with each other. After that, I felt empty. With each brother, the emptiness in me grew. Once she reached the last brother, I became a shell. I was void of any emotions. The demons entered the room and laughed at the scene unfolding, "wow! They really can't tell the difference." Each day after that became harder to endure. I didn't want to keep fighting anymore. But I heard them say that they were trying to take over the Devildom. All they needed were bodily fluids from powerful demons. They managed to get seven, and now all they needed were Diavolo and Barbatos. 

I did my best to clear my mind of any fogginess and come up with a plan. The most important thing I need is time and strength. However, I'm not sure how much time I have to spare. I was barely hanging on. I need to do a spell that could give me a burst of adrenaline or strength. The door opens; I didn't acknowledge the demon until I heard a familiar voice.

"Sworde? You're still alive! I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner." I turn and see Beel, standing there with a look of pure horror as his eyes took note of my injuries. "It's not as bad as it looks," I commented. He ran to me and took the chains off my wrist. My feet wobbled as they adjusted to my weight after months of being held up by my wrists. Beel caught me and let me lean against him. "Sit down. You need to rest." I let him lead me to a table at the back of the room, "how did you find me?" 

"I didn't." I looked at him in confusion, "what do you--" I stopped when I saw the look of hunger on his face, "you're not Beelzebub, are you?" The imposter laughed maniacally, "no." I try to back away, but my whole body is still weak. I need to do the spell, I thought.The imposter brushed a loose strand of hair behind my ear, "I'm surprised; you would think that the avatar of gluttony would've eaten you by now." He got closer and closer, forcing me to lay down on the table. He stares at me with a hungry look in his eyes. The eye contact caused me to lose some confidence. Something cold wrapped around my wrist, which caused me to snap out of my rising fear. I look at my wrist and notice the shackle. 

"What are you doing?" I demand. He smiles a wide grin, "we found a new way that is sure to make you break. I wonder which brother would make you break first. Would it be the giant teddy-bear? The shu-in otaku? The one who hates humans? The bookworm? The one in love with himself? The Morningstar? Or would it be your babysitter? Time will tell, and we have all the time in the world." I try to break free, but my efforts prove to be futile. I look at him; my face does not indicate my rising fear. He smiles and drags one hand down my body. He turns around to turn the camera on; I let out a shaky breath and did the spell. Within seconds of turning the camera on, he was on me again. 

I could feel the strength coursing through me; I was no longer unsure. The demon took note of the shift in the air. I put my leg between us, creating enough space for me to yank the cuffs off my wrist. The demon looked at me in shock, "how did you?" I didn't answer or give him to react: I quickly push him and tackle him. He tries to throw me off, but the spell prevents him. I drag him to the table and use two of the three shackles to hold him down. I gag him with the towel they use to waterboard me. 

Sticking out of the wall is a large medieval dagger. I grab it for protection. I look at the demon on the floor and notice the keys hanging on his belt. Everything seems to be going according to plan; my main concern is convincing the brothers that I'm the real one. Right when I grabbed the keys, I heard whistling echoing down the hall. I run to the door and hide next to it. The door opens, and I could see the demon on the floor trying to warn the other. I couldn't waste time thinking about what to do next; I reacted on instinct. I knock the demon down and drag him to the other cuff. It most likely won't be enough to keep them there, but I need the head start. 

"Taken down by a human, how embarrassing." I taunted. They glared at me, which caused me to smile. Without wasting another second, I run out of the building. Once I'm outside, I take a look around and let out a sigh of relief when I could see that I'm still in the Devildom. I need to get to the Demon Lord's Castle; I need to stop the imposter. Ignoring the stares of the other demons, I run through the streets. I made it to the castle; unfortunately, Barbatos didn't greet me at the door. A sense of dread washed over me. 

I'm running out of time. I need to find Diavolo and Barbatos. I first search Diavolo's room, empty. I run to Barbatos' room, and it was also empty. There are too many rooms in the castle for me to search. If I am to save them, I'll need to think clearly and logically. The most logical choice is the House of Lamentation. I run out of the castle and head towards the house. 

I entered the house and took note of how quiet it is. The unbearable silence brought me back to the night I was kidnapped. Ignoring the discomfort, I went to my room. Before I open the door, I stood outside and listened for any noises, but I couldn't hear anything. I reached out for the doorknob but hesitated just before I touched it. Something in my head yelled at me, telling me to hurry up.I grab the doorknob, and before I could turn it, I hear the front doors open. My heart starts to race; it's now or never, I told myself. I push the door open slightly; I knew that there's a possibility that I might walk in on them having sex. Still, nothing could have prepared me to see it happening. I froze, and my mind went blank. _Look at them; they're so happy with her. They would never do that with you. They think you're disgusting and ugly._ I turned away in disgust, i _gnore it; you're running out of time._ I nodded to no one and braced myself. 

I turn around and kick the door fully open, drawing the attention of the three individuals inside. I rush in, push Barbatos off, and grab her by her hair. I started to drag her way when Diavolo's voice stopped me in my tracks. They at least had half a mind to put clothes on. 

"WHO ARE YOU?!" Diavolo shouted. "And why do you look like Sworde?" The demon whimpered, causing me to tighten my hold on her hair. 

"Help me!" She squealed. I couldn't help but laugh at the sight before me. I laughed so hard that I caused some wounds to reopen. "That is some performance. Could have had me fooled." The look of fear didn't change, but I did see a flash of anger in her eyes. The shouting drew the attention of the occupants in the house. I could hear the running footsteps. I need to leave and put some distance between us. I could feel the strength wearing off and the pain settling in. I ignore the shouting; and tried to drag her out of the room.

I felt a hand on my shoulder, "let go of her. NOW!" I felt his grip tighten, strong enough to break my shoulder. I drop the demon out of reflex and watch as she scrambles away. Barbatos went to her and sheltered her from me. I watched as he helped her put on clothes that were too big for her. I frowned as I didn't know how to process what I was feeling. I could hear the demons yelling in my head: _they don't love you! They left you for her! They never cared about you! They can't even tell that she isn't you!_ I shook my head to get rid of the thoughts; I need them to see. With time running out, I grab Diavolo's hand and yank it forward, hard. Caught off-guard, I take advantage; I switch the hold on his wrist to my left hand. I use my right arm to create distance. I quickly slam him into the wall, "I'm sorry, Diavolo." I push him to the side and run towards Barbatos. She let out a scream. 

"Sworde?! Are you okay?" Mammon shouted. Their eyes landed on me, and I could see the look of horror on their faces as their eyes scanned my injuries. "She isn't the real one," Barbatos informed. They no longer looked concerned. I could see the anger blossoming within each of them.

_You lost them, might as well kill yourself now because they'll never believe you._ No matter how I looked at the situation, the voices are right. I stood there, unsure of what I should do next. I could feel the spell leaving my body, and with that, I pull Barbatos away from the demon. Before anybody could react, I grabbed her and pressed the dagger against her heart. They immediately stopped, and I couldn't help but smile at the fact that I had them under my control. The imposter realized that something wasn't right. "You're getting weaker." She whispered loud enough for me to hear. The pain came back full force. The other demons in the room also noticed. While they believed that I was no longer a threat, they still proceeded with caution. I could see that there was no way out for me. I smiled and said, "forgive me." I plunged the dagger into her--our hearts. 

The demons in the room watched as the "imposter" held a dagger to "Sworde's" heart. Nobody moved; they didn't know how to save "Sworde" without risking her life. "She's weak," Satan whispered to Lucifer, "she's not strong enough. We can take her out." Lucifer looked at the "imposter" and took note of how she struggled to stay upright. The brothers took a step forward, which turns out to do more harm than good. The "imposter" looks at them and smiles. They stop dead in their tracks because her smile looks so much like the real Sworde. "Forgive me." The brothers were too slow to stop her. All they could do is watch as Barbatos caught them before they harshly fell. He gently placed them on the floor. 

Everything happened so fast; they couldn't react in time. They stood there for a couple of seconds, unsure of how they should proceed. "Barbatos, please tell me she isn't dead." Mammon pleaded as tears filled his eyes. Lucifer didn't know how to comfort his brothers when he was barely hanging on himself. 

"Lucifer, call Simeon. Tell him that we need him to heal "Sworde"; tell him that she's dying." Diavolo ordered. Lucifer nodded and left the room. Beel hugged his brothers, doing his best to offer comfort. Barbatos place two fingers on "Sworde's" neck; he couldn't stop his voice from breaking when he announced her death. Their muffled sobs became louder. Mammon fell to the floor, dragging his brothers with him. "What about the one who killed her?" Barbatos checked the "imposter's" pulse; he could faintly feel the weak heartbeat, "she's alive." They became angry. Without thinking, they shifted into their demon forms. Diavolo did his best to stand between the brothers and the killer. 

"Get out of the way. I don't care if you're Lucifer's best friend. I will hurt you." Satan swore. Diavolo and Barbatos didn't back down, "you all need to calm down. If you kill her, we won't be able to get any answers from her." 

"Who cares? She killed--" Diavolo interrupted Mammon, "I know, but we need to know if she's working with others." Before anything happens, Lucifer entered the room, "she needs to be alive for questioning. Simeon and the others are on their way." He looked at his brothers, "I understand that you're upset, but we can't let our emotions get the best of us. There will be a time for that. For now, all we can do is keep her alive until the others get here." They wanted to argue, especially Satan, but they know that Lucifer is right. Once the tension eased, Barbatos started to put pressure on Sworde's injury. 

After the call, Simeon and the others didn't take long to get to the house. "Luke, stay back. I'm not sure how bad Sworde is, but I don't want you to see her like that." Simeon warned. His voice echoed down the hallway. Within seconds, they entered the room and let out a collective gasp when they saw two bodies on the floor. "Which one is Sworde?" Simeon did his best to make his voice come out steady. 

"She's dead." Mammon bluntly stated. His voice was void of any emotions. 

"She can't be!" Luke whimpered, "she can't leave us." Luke looked at Lucifer's face, he waited for them to say it was a joke, but they never did. He broke down and fell to the floor. Beel instantly went to him and pulled him in for a hug, his body muffling Luke's wails. Luke's reaction caused new tears to fall from the demons. Solomon looked away from the scene, and Simeon closed his eyes and silently prayed that he was having a nightmare. 

"The killer is barely hanging on. We need you to heal her." Simeon opened his eyes and nodded. Each step felt heavier than the last, he kept praying that it was a nightmare, but when he placed his hands on her, he almost broke down. Ignoring the urge to cry, he took Barbatos' position on the floor. "I'm gonna need some extra hands." Lucifer and Diavolo kneeled by Simeon and Barbatos, "when I tell you to: I need you to pull out the dagger and quickly put pressure on the body. Okay? Lucifer and Diavolo, once Barbatos pulls out the dagger, I need you to move Sworde." They all worked together. Lucifer and Diavolo gently moved the imposter onto the floor.

Simeon does his best to heal the fatal wound, "this is all I can do without getting in trouble." Lucifer thanked him and assured him that he did enough. Diavolo lifted "Sworde" and placed her on the bed. The brothers instantly go to the imposter and try to comfort themselves. 

Solomon was silent the whole time until he realized that something wasn't right. The more he looked around the room, the more he noticed the spell that was there. "Lucifer?" Solomon hesitated. The eldest looked at him in concern. "There's a spell at work in Sworde's room." 

"What kind of spell?" Lucifer asked. "An extremely hard one. I just taught her the basics of it; she shouldn't have the hang on it yet." 

"Why does that matter?" Satan hissed. "The spell is for capturing moments. Witches tend to use this spell to capture their last moments. It helps other witches know what happened to them." Solomon informed.

"What are you saying?" Diavolo questioned. Solomon looked at them, "we know how Sworde is, right? She's smart, calculated; she does things for a reason. So why would she perform a spell in her room? And not just any spell. She chose this spell for a reason." The brothers didn't have an answer to Solomon's question. 

"Can you undo it?" Belphegor questioned. Solomon slowly nodded. While everybody waited for Solomon to undo the spell, Simeon checked on Sworde to ensure that she didn't pass away. The others watched over the imposter. Tears filled their eyes as they remembered everything they did when she was alive. Solomon's shout startled all of them. They watched as the present faded into the past. They could see Sworde standing by her bed, staring at the door. The brothers felt helpless to do anything but watch as she was knocked out and dragged away by one of them. One of the demons stayed behind and yelled at someone outside to hurry up. 

The demon entered the room and laughed, "this will be fun." She said. They watched in shock as she shapeshifted into Sworde. The memory ends with them knocking on the door and her pretending to sleep. The demons felt sick to their stomachs.

They looked at the body on the floor and felt their hearts break. The sudden change of behavior made sense. without wasting time, they quickly switch the places of the bodies. 


	4. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sworde wakes up and is unsure of how to deal with her emotions.

A couple of months has passed, and Sworde has shown no signs of waking up. Everybody takes part in caring for her. They lost interest in things that they once enjoyed. Solomon and Satan work tirelessly trying to find spells that could help speed up the healing process. 

The first thing I feel when I wake up is how sore my body feels. I let out a groan of disgust at the taste and smell of my morning breath. I sat up and observed the room. Ignoring the protest of my body, I stood up and limped my way into the bathroom. I stared at myself in the mirror and instantly felt sick. 

I spit out the saliva in my mouth. I turn on the water and scoop some water into my mouth to gargle it. I grab my tongue scraper and start cleaning the gunk off of my tongue. After a couple of minutes of scraping, I grab my toothbrush and put some toothpaste on it. I brush my teeth and then finish it with some minty mouthwash. I lean against the wall and turn on the shower. I leave the bathroom while it heats up to grab some fresh clothes. I lock the bedroom door. I went back into the bathroom, closed the door, and locked it. I took my clothes off and got in the shower. I took my time to ensure that everywhere is properly clean. 

I get out and dry myself. I take my time to survey the injuries I've acquired. My eyes landed on my right shoulder as I remembered the strength of Diavolo's grip. I placed a hand on my stomach, and I could feel the scars and healing cuts. I touch my back and notice the lack of healing injuries. The injuries on my wrists and legs have also gone away. I let out a shout of anger and sadness as my last moments replayed in my head. I quickly put on my pajamas. I couldn't stand the sight of my body. 

I leave the bathroom, and my eyes land on the bed. The memory of Diavolo and Barbatos having sex with the demon made me throw a candle that was on the dresser at the door. I couldn't stop the anger from rising. I took all the clothes out of the dresser and closet and threw them on the floor. I pushed the empty dresser onto the floor. I couldn't stand the sight of my room. I threw the pillows on the floor and tore the bedsheets off the bed. I don't want to sleep in this room anymore; I don't want to be here anymore. Memories of them laughing and kissing her kept flashing into my head. _They smiled more when she was around; they were happier with her. You should've stayed gone. They don't care about you. They love her, not you. They hate you._ "SHUT UP!!!" I screeched. The voices kept getting louder; they were practically yelling at me. No matter how much I try to deny it, I know it's true. All she had to do was bat her eyelashes, and they would swoon for her. 

All the pain and anger came rushing out. I threw everything around; I didn't care anymore. Once the room no longer looked clean, I stood there, panting. I fell to the floor and let out a sob, "why don't they love me?" _Why did they save me? Do they still think that I'm the imposter?_ I could faintly hear banging, and then it went quiet. I hear a shout, and then I feel hands checking to see if I'm okay. I can't bring myself to concentrate. I can barely hear the person holding me. I stare at them in confusion, "why do you care?" The person stopped talking and looked at me dejectedly. My vision cleared, and I could see Mammon staring back at me. My anger came back, and I quickly pushed him off. He stared at me with hurt in his eyes. _No! He doesn't get to look at me like that._ I wanted to scream at him, at all of them.

"Mammon?! Is everything okay?!" Lucifer shouted. His questions fall short when he saw the state of the room, "Sworde, are you okay?" I can see the other brothers behind him. I let out a humorless chuckle, "am I okay? Wow, now you ask me if I'm okay. Where was the concern when I was struggling to stay upright?" They looked away in shame. "Don't pretend that you care about me." They stayed quiet. 

"We didn't know that she wasn't you." Asmodeus babbled. I stood up and raised my hand to stop him, "no shit, you all slept with her! I am such an idiot to think that I could trust any of you. I don't know why I thought I could count on you. You didn't believe me when I told you that she wasn't me. Did she have you that wrapped around her finger that you couldn't see that she wasn't me?! Every day I prayed that you guys would realize, but you never did." 

"Sworde, please; we thought she was you. We didn't realize." Satan admitted.

"You didn't think to question her outfits?!" I look at each of them for an answer, but it never came. "Do you know what I think? I think that you knew she wasn't me; you just didn't care. Because if you had notice, you would know that I don't like skirts or dresses! I hate V-neck t-shirts, I don't like tight clothes, and I don't wear jewelry or makeup! How could you not see the difference?" They didn't answer; I could see the tears falling from their eyes, "do you love her?" 

"We thought she was you," Mammon whispers. I turn away to hide my tears; I exhale shakily, "I'll take that as a yes. Why did you save me? You should've just let me die." 

"Don't say that," Beelzebub sniffled. "Why not? You clearly still love her, so why did you save me? Why didn't you let me die?" I waited for them to answer, "being dead is a lot less painful than being alive. That succubus took my friends, my room, my clothes, my trust. She's taken everything from me. I don't want to see any of you anymore. Don't contact me anymore. I relieve you of your duties, Mammon. I won't attend RAD anymore as I no longer care about Diavolo's plan to unite the three realms. You can threaten me all you want, Lucifer. I don't care." The brothers try not to break down after listening to Sworde. "Please leave." 

"We didn't mean to hurt you," Lucifer said. "But you did! You hurt me! And now I don't want to see you anymore. So please just leave." Lucifer nodded and pushed his brothers out. Once I closed the door and locked it, I broke down. "Am I that unlovable?" I asked out loud. I leaned against the door and fell to the floor. I brought my knees up and did my best to console myself.

After a while, I looked up and took in the state of the room. I picked the dresser back up and pushed it back against the wall. As I sorted through the clothes, I noticed pieces of clothing that weren't mine. I ignored the rising anger and sadness and sorted the clothes into piles. Once I went through them all, I grabbed the brother's clothes and put them outside their rooms. I went back into the room and finished cleaning. 

Before the weekend ended, I went to RAD and switched all my classes to online. Luckily they didn't question me. Despite what I told Lucifer, I needed something to keep my mind off of everything. Weeks passed, and I did my work in pure isolation. 

Once I submitted my last work for the night, the room became eerily quiet. I lean back and observe the room; my eyes land on the spot where I laid dying. The two demons I had restrained flashed into my head. Without giving my plan too much thought, I get up and leave the room. 

I run out of the house without much care for being seen. I followed the route I took when I escaped. I made it to the building, and with a slight hesitation, entered. As I walked down the hall, memories flashed into my head. I made it to the room, half expecting to see the two demons still there. I slowly pushed the door open and couldn't stop the disappointed sigh from leaving my mouth. The demons managed to escape; it appears that they ripped the shackles off. I look for the camera, but I couldn't find it, they must have taken it. 

I search through each of the rooms, coming upon a USB drive. Without giving it too much thought, I quickly leave the building. Once I was outside again, I felt like myself. _I should get something to drink. I haven't had bubble tea in a long time._ I decide that there is no harm in going to the Headless Cafe. For a Friday night, there's n to a lot of customers. I place my order and wait. 

While waiting, I realize how dirty my hands feel. I asked if they have a bathroom; they pointed me to it. I went to the bathroom and left the door open; I just needed to wash my hands. The soap had a beautiful but subtle aroma. I look into the mirror and see the demon behind me, staring back at me. I froze, "what do you want?" 

"Don't tell that you thought we'd forget about you?" The demon laughed. I closed my eyes, "it's not real, it's not real, it's not real." I repeated over and over again. The barista's voice cuts through, effectively pulling me out of my head. I slowly open my eyes and let out a sigh of relief when there was no one behind me. I quickly left the bathroom and went to the front. 

"Order 99!" The barista shouted again. 

"Sorry, that's me." I grabbed my drink and left. As soon as I left the cafe, soft winds picked up. I decided to take my time to get back to the house. 

The house feels eerily quiet; my heart rate went up. Without thinking, I place my drink on the table against the wall and grab a statue. I quietly and quickly walk to the door that leads to the main room. I lean against the wall near the door and take a deep breath. Making sure my grip is steady, I kick the door open and run in. Seeing Barbatos stops me dead in my tracks. In the millisecond it takes for them to face me, I could see a laptop. 

"What are you doing?" I still had the statue raised; they looked at me. "House was quiet, thought I was gonna get kidnapped again." They nodded and stood there awkwardly. "So, what are you doing?" 

"Nothing!" Leviathan said a little too quickly. I squint at him accusingly, "Is that so? Out of curiosity, is that a laptop that you guys are trying to hide?" They didn't answer. "You wouldn't happen to know what happened to the demons who kidnapped me, would you?" Diavolo looked down. "I guess that means that you have the camera." Lucifer slowly nodded. "Figures. I should've left sooner. You missed one; I'm not exactly sure what's on it." I could see that they wanted to say something, especially Diavolo and Barbatos. "Have fun." I took the USB drive out of my pocket and threw it at them. I left the room, put the statue back, grabbed my drink, and went back to my room. 


End file.
